Portable radios and cassette players with small speakers that are held adjacent the ears of the listener by a headband have become very popular in recent years. These speakers are commonly much smaller in diameter than the outer extremities of the listener's ears, and consequently, the outdoor use of these devices is virtually abandoned in the wintertime in cold climates due to the necessity of protecting the ears from frostbite and the discomforts of cold weather.
Large cavity headband supported ear protection devices are known which encompass much of the ears of the user. Similarly, large cavity headphones have been used for reception of audio. However, these types of devices are too bulky and expensive to be practically adapted for use with the aforementioned relatively inexpensive and small portable listening machines that have achieved such widespread useage. Likewise, the placement of a conventional second headband carried ear muff over the earpiece or speaker of the headphone is awkward, unsightly and often relatively ineffective.
The present invention is directed to an ear protection muff which allows the owners of portable listening machines with conventional lightweight headphones the opportunity of listening to their machines outdoors the year around.